Big Bad Warwick
by day-night-twins
Summary: Annie is summoned in the Summoner's Rift, but her thoughts keep drifting to her teammate Warwick. What will happen between the two when a teamfight turns bad for Annie?


**Big bad Warwick**

**Summoning in 3, 2, 1. Welcome to Summoner's Rift!**

Annie looked around the now familiar surroundings. Her team consisted of her, Cho'Gath, a.k.a. the big lizard guy, Ashe, Garen and… Warwick. When she was little, her parents used to tell her to run when she saw a big bad wolf, but the feeling of the champion next to her wasn't at all of danger, it was more of loneliness. The werewolf seemed to shun all other connections, communicating only when necessary before dashing to the forest.

She never went into battle without a ring, so she made sure to buy one before going into a lane. As the summoners agreed, Ashe took mid, Warwick went with Garen and she was with Cho'Gath.

Skipping slowly on the big lane, Annie wondered who she was going to face. Would it be the weird moustache guy Corki? Or the ever-speeding Master Yi? She tried to formulate a plan while getting in position next to her tower and waiting for the minions to spawn, but her her thoughts kept drifting to the lonely werewolf. Annie kept telling herself not to worry about that, since she was in battle, but to no result. Finally, as the enemy minions marched towards her, she became aware she was vulnerable to them. She dared not wander to the bushes, she had got hurt many times over doing that, so it takes a few seconds for her to comprehend that Cho'Gath has already hidden himself in the bush, waiting. Of course, in battle, the first one to strike most often wins. Whoever enters this bush would find themselves in a fury of fireballs and spikes.

Step, step, step. Somebody was coming. Looking up to the monstrous lizard-thingy next to her with a questioning expression, Annie learned that it was Veigar. Cursing silently in her mid, she readied a fireball. She couldn't fight well against Veigar – despite his , his Primordial Burst would often kill her. Annie didn't like to be killed – it hurt a lot, and it was torment watching your allies fight without you, while you were waiting for the junior summoners in the Nexus to notice you.

Despite all her doubts and fears, Veigar wasn't as powerful as her in the beginning. She began to feel confident in herself, like she was able to do anything with the help of her trusty pet Tibbers. The battle was actually going quite peacefully, all the champions farming gold until an enemy Shaco left his lane. Then everything became heated – all of Annie's team went to fight the Baron to test their fighting capabilities. Once they were ready, Ashe grabbed her favorite bow and sword – of course, Last Whisper and Infinity Edge, Annie donned her gold Zhonya's Ring and took her favorite aqua staff – Rylai's Crystal Scepter. Cho'Gath donned his Warmog's Armor and took a Kindlegem in his hand/paw/claw/thingy. Warwick grabbed two Maladies and Garen braced his sword and adjusted his Sunfire Cape. They were all set for a team battle. So they went to the middle lane and waited.

The opposing team came, of course. Katarina, Veigar, Mordekaiser, Shen and Sona. On signal, Annie summoned Tibbers on them, stunning them for Garen's spin, Ashe's Volley, Cho'Gath's Feral Scream and Rupture. Sona and Katarina fell from that combo and Mordekaiser and Shen didn't take long to fall when concentrated. But Veigar was running away. Annie knew she could kill him if she could land two hits, and she had a stun ready. She would get him, nothing stood in her way. She caught up to Vegar and threw a Disintegrate his way, but before she could follow up with Incinerate and kill him, he surprised her with Event Horizon and Dark Matter, leaving her vulnerable to the turret. It would kill her if it shot while she couldn't move!

Annie looked up and saw the infamous magic tracer beam connecting to her. She couldn't run! As if in slow motion, she saw the ball of energy forming in the turret. She couldn't run! It started flying towards her. She couldn't run! Closing her eyes and bracing herself for death, she awaited the deadly magic, but it didn't come. She opened her eyes and saw none other than the reclusive Warwick having killed Veigar, which in turn had redirected the turret's magic. He looked a bit beaten-up, but she knew she was much worse than him. Wanting to keep her dignity, she taunted him:

"Killstealer!" She pouted in her very Annie-like way.

"Shut up whimp, don't make me save you again!" he growled back, but Annie could see the hint of a smile on his face while she was recalling back to base. When back, she mouthed a thank you and hugged the werewolf's leg. He smiled lightly back before dashing to his lane. She had managed to break the ice with the ever-reclusive Warwick. Let people call him the Big Bad Warwick, he was _her _Big Bad Warwick.


End file.
